nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Pirsym Julitt
Pirsym Julitt is a male human fighter in the Emeron campaign. Summary Sir Pirsym Julitt is a royal knight and the Royal Marshal for the monarch of Emeron. He led the Royal Army into Antyoch to arrest Duke Riffin Etiamond and Princess Atril and led the Royal forces at the Battle of Wilton Castle. History Sir Pirsym had a substantial career as a soldier and Royal Knight. As a landless knight he does not rule over any specific territory and is paid directly by the Crown. Sir Pirsym was appointed as Royal Marshal by King Koris Woodbridge in 1148 and swore fealty to Queen Joycie when she ascended the throne in 1159. An Assassination Attempt On the 10th of Lion, 1159, a small group of assassins infiltrated Castle Finarte intent on murdering Queen Joycie and Duke Geoffry Ravenut. They were thwarted, though Queen Mother Merey died. Investigation revealed that the assassins were likely sent by Duke Riffin Etiamond of Antyoch. The reason seemed clear, Duke Riffin was married to Joycie's younger sister Atril. And since Geoffry and Joycie had not yet had children, Atril was next in line for Throne. Duke Geoffry recommended the queen order their arrest for high treason, which Sir Pirsym agreed with and also recommended. The queen agreed and Sir Pirsym marshaled the Royal army and marched to Antyoch as nobody expected Duke Riffin and Princess Atril to surrender willingly. The Antyoch Campaign The campaign started as smoothly as could be expected. sailed his men into Treebend and convinced Baron Giles Ethialac to allow them to move through his land to march on Antyoch City (though Sir Pirsym was frustrated that Baron Giles refused to join his forces to his own.) Within less than a fortnight Sir Pirsym had marched a force of over 10,000 men into Antyoch. He had not done it in secret though, and Duke Riffin's own army of over 9,000 men met with Sir Pirsym's force on the 29th of Lion at Wilton Castle, in the Barony of Tralpar. The Battle of Wilton Castle Sir Pirsym met resistance from the roughly equal force of Antyoch troops under the command of Ducal Marshal Sir Sigge Hartun. Hartun was a renowned tactician and warrior and using the greater knowledge of the terrain that he and his men had, he managed to fight Sir Pirsym's superior numbers to a bloody standstill at the Battle of Wilton Castle. The fighting lasted until the 3rd of Dragon and it was horrifically bloody. Ultimately Sir Pirsym retreated to Treebend to regroup after having lost nearly 7,500 men, including Emeron’s Ducal Marshal Dame Suse Eves. Sir Sigge lost roughly an equal number of men, thought they had less to start with. Appearance and Abilities Sir Pirsym is 5’10” and sports a shaven head and brown eyes. Has a large nose, though it does not heavily detract from his slightly above average looks. He is well trained in all manner of weapons and armor and has fought in several battles along the Plains of Galmar in his younger years. He's a skilled rider and prefers a greataxe in combat, with which he is brutally effective. Category:Emeron Category:Characters